The Pony Wars
Synopsis: By far one of the biggest conflicts in Sonic ZONE history the Pony Wars Began sometime in 2010 - 2011. The 'Forum Cival War' involved fans the television show, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" arguing with people tired of the meme who in turn fought to reduce the usage of or completely ban anything pony related. While the war died down somewhere around mid-2011 it lead to a ban on ponies as well as content sensors that changed pony related words such as 'Pinkie Pie" and "Brony" to words related to Bill Cosby such as "Raven-Symone" and "Brosby". The aformentioned ban was lifted on November 28th, 2012. Bronies Come to Sonic Zone: Ponies started appearing on the site within a few months of the show's premiere. As the brony community grew, it began spreading across the web. It began at first with simply users avatars featuring ponies and image macros posted in the chat. As time went on, more users became fans of the show and more discussion featured it on the forum. By this point, ponies were common in the chat. During times where activity was normally minimal, late-night to early-morning for example, pony discussion was often the main topic. As more users began discussing the show more frequently, others began to dislike its sudden prevalence on the site. Ban on Ponies: Some time after a large surge in pony related discussion, a ban was placed on ponies in the chatbox. Despite this, the forum itself still featured ponies in both discussion and images. This continued for awhile until pony topics began to be deleted, often with no warning. However, this would only occur sporadically. Pony topics were still posted on a regular basis, with some occasionally being removed. At some point, it was decided by the admins to ban ponies from the site entirely. However, this was not announced to the majoity of members at the time. A censor was placed on pony related terms without the ban list being disclosed or announced. Due to this, pony topics and posts were still made and users who did so were either punished or, if they profile featured ponies, had their profiles vandalized to include walruses. It was not until some time after these rules were put in place that they were fully disclosed or made official. At least one demodding occured, as well as several chatbox bans and some temporary forum bans. An attempt was made by some to reverse this decision, but nothing became of it. The censor was removed in November 2012, but by that time pony discussion had moved elsewhere along with several users who felt attacked by the actions taken. Pony Content Censor: To further enforce the ban on ponies the Sonic ZONE admins added a list of 'pony related' words to the list of censors. This changed pony related words such as "Pinkie Pie" and "Brony" to ones related to Bill Cosby related ones. However, some words deemed 'pony related' where also common words such as "spike", causing some members to become frusturated. Topics: #S P I K E #Unban Ponies from the Chat Quotes: "And what if we want to talk about the cereal apple.jacks? Or what if someone drew a hyphon featuring seven colors? Or found a rare item but wanted to describe said item with a single word without giving away the identity of the item? Or what if someone accidentally baked their smallest finger into a pie?" ~ Supersonic196 "My Little Brosby: DIVORCE" ~The phrase recived when "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" was put through the censor. Trivia: *Reversing at least the pony censor was endorsed even by non-bronies, as common words such as "spike" were banned. Category:Other